Born to be Kings
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Parce que malgré leurs différences, ils sont par certains côtés très semblables. Parce qu'ils ont tellement en commun et à découvrir l'un de l'autre. Parce que je suis fan de ces deux personnages, je vous offre 13 drabbles sur Thorïn et Aragorn. Ou comment changer l'Histoire, à ma façon... Slash yaoi, rating T pour sous-entendus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**_  
_

**Voici une nouvelle fic, avec un couple inédit sur le fandom français. Un couple sur lequel j'avais envie d'écrire mais qui montrera bien à quel point ces deux personnages sont différents. Ceci est un SLASH : homophobes, passez votre chemin.  
**

**13 drabbles, pour 13 moments de vie.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, tout est au maître J.R.R. Tolkien. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.  
**

**Bonne lecture ~~  
**

* * *

_Douleur. Faim. Colère._

Trois émotions qui se bousculaient sous des yeux bleu ciel brillant dans l'obscurité d'une cellule. Les nains aimaient l'obscurité, mais pas en des conditions si humiliantes. Retenant presque malgré lui un cri de rage, Thorïn Oakeshield serra les poings avant de se retourner sur sa couchette de paille. Cela faisait une journée à peine qu'il avait été fait prisonnier par Thranduil (à cette pensée, il sentit un relent de bile lui remonter dans la bouche tant ce nom lui donnait envie de vomir) et déjà, il se sentait devenir fou. La Montagne Solitaire était proche, si proche ! cela le rendait malade de ne pouvoir y aller, récupérer son dû, tenter de tuer Smaug... "récupérer l'Arkenstone" sifflait la partie la plus avide de son esprit.

Les ongles pourtant courts du roi déchu lui rentrèrent dans la peau jusqu'au sang, le faisant à peine ciller.

Ce fut dans ces pensées sombres qu'_il_ le trouva.

* * *

**La suite arrive demain (puisque j'ai déjà entièrement rédigé cette fanfiction, en à peine une journée). En espérant que cela vous ait intrigué.**

**Review ? :3  
**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour.**

**Comme promis, voici le deuxième drabble de Born to be Kings.  
**

**Merci à ElvenWarriorQueen, Kedralyn et... un anonyme de m'avoir laissé des reviews. Merci également à talecseven d'avoir mis cette fanfiction dans ses follows.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

La porte d'entrée des prisons grinça en s'ouvrant, puis il y eut une brève discussion en elfique. Thorïn ne bougea pas lorsque des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de sa cellule et ne daigna pas se tourner quand il sentit un regard se poser sur lui.

- Aragorn, pour vous servir, déclara l'inconnu.

Comme l'avait suspecté le nain en entendant ce _Aragorn_ marcher, il ne s'agissait pas d'un elfe mais bien d'un Homme. Qui avait eu la politesse de s'adresser à lui en langage commun (pas comme ces crétins aux oreilles pointues parlant à toute vitesse en sindarin lorsqu'ils voulaient lui poser des questions sur la raison de sa présence dans leur forêt).  
Pour cela, il méritait peut-être un peu d'intérêt.

- Thorïn, siffla-t-il. A votre service.

A ces mots, l'héritier de Durïn se redressa sur sa couchette avant de se retourner pour observer l'humain sans quitter l'expression hautaine qui rendait son visage bien trop sérieux selon ses neveux. Celui-ci cligna à peine des yeux, pas le moins du monde impressionné, mais sans prendre un air méprisant qui aurait aussitôt conduit à une flopée de jurons khuzdul de la part de Thorïn.  
Il était grand, même pour un Homme, et beau, avec un port altier. Une barbe de trois jours recouvrait le bas de son visage sans masquer des traits fins tandis qu'un regard métallique le fixait sans animosité. Malheureusement, ce devait être un _hôte _de Thranduil car il portait des habits typiques de VertBois-le-Grand ; cela suffit à faire se refermer le nain comme une huître.

- Je ne répondrais pas à vos questions, gronda Thorïn en le fusillant du regard.  
- Je ne vous ai encore rien demandé, contra Aragorn sans perdre son calme.  
- Allez dire à Thranduil qu'il peut envoyer qui il veut, ça ne changera rien, coupa l'héritier de Durïn. Je ne parlerais pas !

Sur ces belles paroles, il tourna le dos à l'humain sans même le saluer puis se rallongea en grommelant pour lui-même quant au confort soi-disant acceptable des prisons elfiques. L'humain resta un moment à l'observer sans bouger, silencieux, avant de soupirer. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta les prisons en remerciant les gardes de l'avoir laissé passer. La porte de la prison se refermant laissa une indifférence totale prendre place dans le cœur du nain.

* * *

**Et voilà, Aragorn entre en scène !**

**J'essaierais de respecter le caractère des personnages le plus possible mais ce n'est pas dit que j'y arrive u_u mea culpa.  
**

**Review ? (quand même) :3**

**A la prochaine ! - demain.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hangovane ~**

**Me voici de retour pour un troisième drabble (oui, je sais : vu la taille qu'ils font, ce ne sont pas de vrais drabbles mais faisons avec).  
**

**Merci à Kedralyn pour sa review et Visca Minesoma in the Shire pour m'avoir mis dans ces alerts. On rentre ici un peu plus dans le vif du sujet. Oh, et n'oubliez pas : si Aragorn peut vous paraître bizarrement amical avec Thorïn, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
**

**Comme dit une de mes amies : "il y a une raison à tout". Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D  
**

* * *

Thorïn avait sous-estimé le caractère borné des humains. Car Aragorn revint, le lendemain, puis le surlendemain et encore le jour suivant sans jamais s'énerver ni s'exprimer face au silence du nain. Celui-ci finit alors par craquer, ayant eu le temps de réfléchir au calme (en prison, il avait tout le temps...) sur leur discussion : effectivement, l'Homme n'avait pas posé la moindre question, s'était montré poli et ne paraissait pas agressif. Rien voir avec les elfes et leur interrogatoire quotidien qui lui donnait des maux de têtes, le faisant bouillir de rage et le rendant chaque jour plus sombre, plus désireux de reprendre son royaume et le trésor de ses ancêtres. _S'il avait l'Arkenstone, tout cela serait tellement plus supportable_...

- Bonjour, fit Aragorn en s'asseyant face aux barreaux de la cellule après quatre jours de silence.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'ont les _humains_ à se saluer ainsi. Est-ce que vous voulez dire que c'est un bon jour, ou alors que vous espérez que je sois dans un bon jour, ou bien qu'il s'agit d'un jour où nous devons être bons ? grommela Thorïn sans se retourner.

- Peut-être tout cela à la fois, répondit l'humain d'un ton qui laissait présager qu'il haussait les épaules.

Le nain décida alors de s'asseoir, toujours tournant le dos à Aragorn, puis lâcha un petit soupir presque inaudible.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il finalement. Si ce n'est pour me poser des questions.

- Je voulais voir quel genre de personne vous étiez, Thorïn Oakenshield.

- Je ne suis pas un animal que vous pouvez contempler à loisir comme une bête de foire, siffla méchamment l'intéressé en tournant la tête.

- Laissez-moi finir ma phrase ! fit Aragorn en haussant un peu la voix.

L'héritier de Durïn aurait bien répliqué une remarque cinglante s'il ne s'était pas rappelé qu'il s'était déjà trompé une fois sur le compte de son mystérieux visiteur. Il fronça donc les sourcils et attendit avec le peu de patience dont il était capable.

- Sachez, souffla Aragorn, que je suis contre ce que vous inflige Thranduil. Il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi mais je ne puis rien y faire. C'est déjà stupéfiant de sa part qu'il me laisse vous rendre visite quotidiennement. Au fait, tenez.

Il tendit à travers les barreaux un pain encore chaud vu l'odeur appétissante qui s'en dégageait, s'attirant un regard noir de Thorïn quand il le posa par terre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, cracha ce dernier.

- Comme vous voulez...

On interpella alors Aragorn en elfique depuis le couloir et l'humain se releva sans arrêter de fixer le prisonnier.

- Je reviendrais, déclara-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'héritier de Durïn de répliquer qu'il s'en était déjà allé à grandes enjambées sans se retourner.

* * *

**On devine tous d'où je me suis inspiré pour la tirade sur le "bonjour", n'est-ce pas ? u_u M'enfin.**

**Précisons également qu'Aragorn a 27 ans environ à l'époque du Hobbit, et qu'il a quitté Rivendell a 20 ans si je ne me trompe pas. Sauf que la rencontre avec Arwen, le soi-disant coup de foudre, ça vient après. Quand il a 49 ans. Et ouiii, pour ceux qui ne savent toujours pas, Aragorn a 87 ans pendant le Seigneur des Anneaux ! ce qui laisse une sacrée marge de manoeuvre dans les fanfictions.  
**

**Bref.  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la - journée - prochaine !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir ~**

**On rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet avec ce quatrième drabble. J'ai - peut-être - un peu modifié la trame du Hobbit car je considère que plusieurs semaines se passent entre la capture de Thorïn et celle du reste de la Compagnie. Mais bon, c'est une fanfiction.  
**

**Merci à Aschen et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

Effectivement, Aragorn revint. Tous les jours, avec un peu de nourriture qu'il faisait passer discrètement dans la cellule de Thorïn. Et celui-ci avait beau grogner, il mangeait quand même tant que ce n'était pas elfique (il aurait presque tué pour avoir un peu de viande ! la salade, non merci). L'humain amena même sa pipe une fois, répandant une douce odeur un peu mentholée dans les geôles.

- Vous en voulez ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

Le nain l'observa un instant, indécis, puis attrapa la bouffarde en adressant un hochement de tête respectueux. Cet homme était quelqu'un d'étrange, songeait l'héritier de Durïn. Désintéressé (puisque, comme il l'avait promis, il ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur son voyage), attentionné, bienveillant... et pourtant, malheureux. Thorïn avait du mal à croire ce que ses yeux voyaient, ce que son instinct criait, mais la vérité était là : Aragorn était quelqu'un de malheureux. Pourtant, il paraissait prendre plaisir à passer du temps avec lui, rallongeant ses visites autant qu'il le pouvait, toujours respectueux et agréable. C'était quelqu'un de bien, au point que cela en devenait étrange pour le nain de penser que Thranduil s'entourait d'une personne pareille.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment ami avec le roi, lui avait un jour confié l'Homme, plutôt avec son fils le prince Legolas.

Plus le temps passait et plus l'estomac du roi déchu se retournait quand Aragorn venait à parler d'un elfe avec de pareils yeux brillants. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui, si tolérant, pouvait trouver à un mangeur de salade ?! Il tira une nouvelle bouffée, notant qu'il n'avait pas essuyé le tuyau avant de le prendre en bouche. La dernière fois qu'il avait oublié de faire ça avec la pipe de Fili, son cadet avait rigolé en faisant la grimace. "Oncle Thorïn a embrassé Fili", s'était écrié Kili pendant cinq bonnes minutes - avant de se faire tirer les oreilles.

A cette pensée, Thorïn manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler.

- Hé, ça va ? demanda Aragorn en passant une main entre les barreaux, inquiet et apparemment irrité - vu ses sourcils froncés - de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

- … oui... ce n'est... rien, haleta le nain.

Par la barbe de Durïn, mais _pourquoi_ avait-il réagi ainsi en s'imaginant embrasser cet _humain _?! Doucement, il inspira de nouveau une bouffée en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. C'était impensable que quelqu'un comme lui, Thorïn Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne, agisse de la sorte ! Et pourtant... malgré lui, à la simple pensée de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Aragorn, une étrange sensation titillait son bas-ventre. La peste soit de ces pulsions inassouvies !

* * *

**Vous en saurez plus demain sur ce qu'a voulu dire Thorïn...**

**En attendant : review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hangovane !**

**Voici le cinquième drabble de cette fanfiction.  
**

**Merci à Revan-Hikin, Aschen, Kedralyn, floufla123 et Kami-chan 35 pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi à Evlan pour avoir mis "Born to be Kings" dans ses alerts.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

Thorïn ne reprit jamais la pipe d'Aragorn après cela. En fait, il commença à mal dormir suite à ce moment étrange où il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour l'humain : rêves étouffants, sensations diffuses à son réveil et murmures presque réels hantaient ses nuits comme ses journées au point qu'il en vint à être bougon avec son visiteur pendant un certain temps. Alors que celui-ci ne lui avait rien fait, un comble !

Après tout, l'Homme ne pouvait pas deviner que si l'héritier de Durïn n'avait pas encore pris femme à son âge, ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir rencontré des dizaines de naines prêtes à lui offrir vertu et descendance. C'était juste qu'il n'avait aucun attrait pour les corps féminins, qu'ils soit nains, humains ou elfiques, voilà tout. Par contre, cela lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir quelques _aventures_ (il grimaçait mentalement lorsqu'il utilisait ce terme) dans sa prime jeunesse avec d'autres nains. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de choses qu'il préférait oublier : après la prise d'Erebor, il avait laissé ses pulsions au placard pour se consacrer à ses responsabilités envers son peuple et sa famille.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, il avait de nouveau un penchant pour la gent masculine. Par contre (et c'était une exclusivité qui ne lui plaisait guère), il s'agissait d'un humain, quasiment inconnu - enfin, plus tellement à force de lui parler autant - et hôte de Thranduil.

- Thorïn, appela quelqu'un.

Le nain releva la tête vers l'entrée de sa cellule. Il y avait là deux elfes et Aragorn, qui paraissait particulièrement à cran. Il indiqua quelque chose en sindarin aux gardes. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et le laissèrent entrer. Leurs pas s'éloignèrent tandis que l'humain venait s'asseoir en face du nain sans que leurs regards ne se décrochent l'un de l'autre. La porte d'entrée de la prison se referma, une clé tourna dans la serrure. Et ce fut le silence.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Review ?  
**

**A demain pour un nouveau drabble !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ~**

**Voici le sixième drabble, qui va peut-être vous paraître cruel parce que vous n'attendiez pas ça mais il faut bien faire des préliminaires, non ?  
**

**...  
**

**Oui, bon. Je me tais et je remballe les sous-entendus à deux yens.  
**

**Merci à Misscofee, Aschen, Kedralyn, Kami-chan35, little-road et Linyel pour leurs reviews. Merci à little-road d'avoir mis cette fanfiction dans ses alerts et Linyel de l'avoir mise dans ses favorites.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- C'est la dernière fois que j'ai l'autorisation de vous voir, Thorïn, expliqua Aragorn en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vos amis ont été capturés, et demain, la garde sera renforcée. Legolas a réussi à obtenir cette dernière visite en intervenant auprès de son père, mais...

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Les yeux bleu ciel du nain le transperçaient, porteur d'une colère sans nom qu'il ne parut pas comprendre vu son léger froncement de sourcils.

- Thorïn, il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, rien, cracha celui-ci en détournant le regard.

- Il y a un problème, confirma l'humain. Ma présence vous importune-t-elle donc tant ?

- Ce n'est pas ça.

L'héritier de Durïn lâcha aussitôt un juron en khuzdul, maudissant d'une part d'avoir laissé échapper une phrase qu'il aurait préféré ne pas dire à voix haute ; d'autre part Aragorn penchant la tête sur le côté avec un air préoccupé. Définitivement non : une personne pareille n'avait rien en commun avec les elfes.

- … je peux m'en aller, si vous le souhaitez, tenta l'intéressé. Les gardes ont accepté de nous laisser quelques heures seul à seul, mais-

- Non, le coupa Thorïn.

* * *

**La suite arrive demain (pour le début du week-end, c'est pas beau ça ?) et là, je vous promets, ce sera un peu plus chaud ~ mais un peu seulement parce que 1. je ne sais pas écrire de lemons 2. je dois respecter le rating. Bon, la raison 2 découle de la première, je l'avoue. Mais je garde espoir quant à de nouvelles fics Aragorn/Thorïn sur le fandom ^^**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai eu envie d'être gentille pour la fin de la semaine.**

**Je vous offre donc le drabble tant attendu, qui comporte un petit lime. Je ne suis pas capable de faire des choses plus osées donc j'en resterais là car je n'ai pas envie qu'un lemon nul vienne gâcher toute l'histoire (eh non, je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon yaoi...). **

* * *

**D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un est capable d'écrire un lemon sur ce couple, qu'il me contacte par MP : je serais ravie de donner l'autorisation pour qu'il/elle le fasse dans le cadre de cette fanfic ;D  
**

* * *

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~  
**

* * *

Peut-être était-ce son regard gris métallique, bienveillant. Ou bien le sourire éclatant qui venait parfois éclairer son visage. Et surtout ses paroles respectueuses et sans hypocrisie. Thorïn ne savait pas.

Sans doute était-ce un mélange de tout cela qui l'avait poussé à céder à ce qu'il aspirait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Aragorn n'avait pas parut surpris, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas essayé de se dégager ni même de rompre le baiser. Au contraire. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures devant eux, une poignée d'heures qu'ils devraient essayer de passer le plus silencieusement possible s'ils ne voulaient pas que cela tourne au vinaigre.

Le nain se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang quand la douleur le posséda, sang qui fut vite léché par la langue taquine de son _visiteur_, gémit parfois malgré lui lorsque des vagues de plaisir vinrent peu à peu le submerger, voulut hurler à se briser la voix lorsque l'extase l'atteint enfin mais perdit son cri contre les lèvres de son amant.

Il n'y eut pas de grandes déclarations, de serments horriblement fleur-bleue, ni de discours sur l'amour impossible.

Quand Aragorn dut se rhabiller pour quitter la cellule, son regard brillait. Et une dernière fois, il laissa le roi nain l'embrasser. Puis il s'en alla sans un mot.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

**J'imagine bien ce Thorïn sur de lui, mais bon, pour le lime... disons qu'il faisait face à un problème de taille sans mauvais jeu de mot...  
**

**Pour celles que ça intéresse, je suis en train d'écrire une Thorïn/Kili dans le même genre : romance, un peu de Hurt/Comfort ; avec le titre "Et si je n'étais pas ton oncle ?". Je la publierais sans doute ce week-end, une fois que je l'aurais finie.  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la - journée - prochaine !  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ~**

**Puisque j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier drabble et que je suis de bonne humeur pour commencer le week-end, voici le drabble du jour ! Merci à Revan-Hikin, Aschen, little-road, Orange-ina et Kedralyn pour leurs reviews. Merci à Orange-ina et Alia Kazuki d'avoir mis cette fanfiction dans ses followers. Merci également à floufla123 de l'avoir mis dans ses favorites.  
**

* * *

Thorïn mit un certain temps à se rappeler.

La bague qu'il avait vu à l'index d'Aragorn le préoccupait grandement car il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans parvenir où. Les limaces des salades elfiques devaient lui être montées au cerveau... Quand il s'enfuit de VertBois-le-Grand, il n'adressa pas de véritable remerciement au Hobbit non seulement car il réfléchissait bien trop à l'anneau de son amant mais également car il savait parfaitement d'où venait le vin qui avait servi à saouler leurs geôliers.

- C'est le seigneur Aragorn qui en a fait porter au prince Legolas, avait ricané un des elfes. Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il n'aime que l'hydromel !

Imbéciles de mangeurs de laitue. Bien sûr que si, Aragorn le savait : il retenait toujours ce qu'on lui disait, la moindre chose qu'il voyait, d'une manière presque effrayante. L'humain avait vraisemblablement donné un petit coup de pouce au destin - et à sa Compagnie - consciemment. Thorïn ne pouvait que lui témoigner de la gratitude pour cet acte car il n'avait plus supporté de passer ses journées seul en prison. Peu à peu, le fantôme de l'Arkenstone était revenu le hanter : un fantôme qui était resté aux abonnés absents durant tout le temps où il s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments pourtant...

- Ça ne va pas Thorïn ? demanda soudain quelqu'un à la périphérie de sa conscience.

Le roi déchu tourna les yeux vers Balïn, qui l'observait avec inquiétude, avant de se tenir l'arête du nez.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe mais je doute que tu puisses m'aider, mon ami, soupira-t-il.

- Je peux toujours essayer, essaya le vieux nain. S'il s'agit d'un problème de stratégie, peut-être que mon expérience te serait utile.

- Non, ce n'est pas... (le nain soupira derechef) Il s'agit d'un anneau. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de l'endroit où j'ai pu le voir. Ori, prête-moi donc ton nécessaire à dessin.

Le benjamin de la Compagnie s'exécuta aussitôt dans le plus grand silence, éperdu de peur à l'idée de réveiller le dragon à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Le moindre son se répercutait de façon affolante dans les tunnels de la Montagne Solitaire, il fallait en convenir... De traits rapides et précis, Thorïn traça une esquisse remarquablement fidèle à la bague en argent qu'il avait si souvent vue sans y prêter attention. Quand il eut fini, toute pensée concernant l'Arkenstone avait disparu de son esprit, ne laissant place qu'à une profonde mélancolie et une intense bouffée d'affection pour son amant d'une nuit. L'héritier de Durïn tendit alors le dessin à Balïn. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à celui-ci pour reconnaître le bijou en question.

- Mais... c'est l'anneau Barahir ! souffla-t-il avec stupéfaction.

* * *

**La réaction de Thorïn au prochain drabble ~ on approche de la fin... *soupir* mais je vais sortir une nouvelle série de drabbles dans l'après-midi donc ça ne va pas vous déranger, n'est-ce pas ? ;D**

* * *

_- Et si je n'étais pas ton oncle ?_

_Le murmure à peine soufflé avait franchit avec difficulté ses lèvres. Il continua à fixer la nuque du jeune nain. Le poing de Kili se crispa sur l'huisserie, ses phalanges devenant blanches. Il sortit finalement sans un regard en arrière. La porte claqua._  
_Et le coeur de Thorïn vola en éclats._

* * *

**C'était un petit aperçu de ma future fic "And if I wasn't your uncle ?" (parce que l'anglais fait toujours plus classe). En espérant que ça vous ai donné envie de lire.  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ~**

**Voici un nouveau drabble pour vous. Je remercie little-road et Aschen pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Barahir. L'anneau des grands rois de Numenór. Quel mal s'était à ce point emparé de lui pour qu'il ne reconnaisse pas immédiatement l'antique bijou ? "L'avarice, l'avidité" devina Thorïn avec amertume. Il avait laissé le poison de l'Arkenstone se distiller en lui sans plus distinguer le monde autour de lui et il se sentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, vraiment idiot.

Il avait déjà rencontré Aragorn fils d'Arathorn auparavant. Presque sept ans plus tôt pour être exact, tandis qu'il parcourait la Terre du Milieu dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour le suivre dans sa quête - un projet de longue date.

Le rôdeur était encore un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et aux habits rendus poussiéreux par ses voyages. Thorïn s'était assis par sa table par manque de place dans la taverne puis avait fini par engager la conversation en remarquant sa bague.

- Vous êtes un de ces Dúnedains du Nord, avait-il déclaré après un long silence.

- Et vous êtes Thorïn Oakenshield, avait répliqué Aragorn sans aucune animosité.

Ils avaient ainsi passé la soirée à discuter dans la chaleur de la taverne, au coin du feu presque éteint, pipe à la main et chansons au bord des lèvres. Après cela, Thorïn avait accordé un de ses rares sourires à l'Homme en face de lui puis avait incliné la tête respectueusement.

- Vous serez un grand Roi, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, souffla le nain. Respecté dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

**Eh oui, ils se sont déjà rencontrés ! Ce qui expliquera l'intérêt d'Aragorn par la suite (car oui, tout est pensé dans cette fic, comme dans la plupart de celles que j'écris ._.).**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hangovane !**

**Voici enfin un drabble du point de vue d'Aragorn, parce que ça aurait été dommage de ne pas l'exploiter lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? même si ce n'est qu'à peine puisque nous sommes dans de petits textes. Merci à Aschen, Kami-chan35 et little-road pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Bonne lecture ~  
**

* * *

Sans le savoir, ces paroles et cette personne avaient détourné le rôdeur de son destin. De celle dont on aurait pu croire qu'elle était son âme-soeur, Arwen Undomiel. D'une intervention tardive dans les conflits de l'Anneau.

Le regard bleu ciel du Roi sous la Montagne avait allumé dans le cœur du Dúnedain un brasier que nul ne saurait apaiser, de violentes émotions qu'il avait cru pouvoir calmer en s'éloignant d'un _nain_ et qui étaient revenues à la charge malgré lui lors de son passage à VertBois-le-Grand.

- Thorïn Oakenshield est ici, lui avait annoncé son meilleur ami sitôt qu'ils furent seul à seul. Emprisonné dans nos geôles pour avoir pénétré dans notre forêt sans autorisation.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre père ne la lui aurait jamais accordé, articula finalement Aragorn après un instant de silence. Je vous en prie, mon ami : permettez-moi de le voir !

L'elfe était au courant depuis fort longtemps déjà de ce que son ami avait essayé de lui cacher en vain. Il n'avait donc pas fallut insister beaucoup pour qu'il aille trouver son père, arguant que le rôdeur désirait voir l'un des derniers héritiers de Durïn avant que la lignée ne s'éteigne (ce qui avait tiré quelques grincements de dents à Aragorn). Thranduil céda, comme il le faisait toujours avec son fils unique.

Et Aragorn avait pu le revoir, après si longtemps. Fier malgré sa détention, toujours sur la défensive tel un animal blessé. Alors petit à petit, il avait entrepris d'apprivoiser Thorïn du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela avait marché au-delà de ses espérances.

* * *

**Demain, la Bataille des Cinq Armées.**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ~**

**Merci à Aschen, little-road et Kami-chan35 pour leurs reviews. Voici donc la Bataille des Cinq Armées, à ma façon. Pour info : j'ai fait le début et la fin de la fanfiction avant d'écrire le reste. Je savais qu'elle serait la fin, sans doute parce que je reste une grande romantique dans l'âme malgré mes désillusions et mes remarques tranchantes sur les "princes charmants" dans mes autres fics.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D  
**

* * *

L'affection que Thorïn portait à Aragorn ne l'empêcha pas de rester partiellement sensible à l'Arkenstone. Et le pire arriva : la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Alors qu'il se trouvait encerclé, dos à dos avec ses neveux, le Roi sous la Montagne songea avec amertume aux vies brisées de Fili et Kili qui risquaient de s'éteindre en même temps que la sienne. Tant de folie, tant d'avidité... pour rien au final. Car - il le comprenait un peu tard - tout l'or du monde ne remplaçait pas l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour chaque membre de sa Compagnie, l'amour filial pour ses neveux et ses liens plus compliqués avec le rôdeur. Si seulement... si seulement moins de personnes étaient attirées par la richesse, s'ils étaient plus enclins aux bonheurs simples d'un quotidien agréable, le monde s'en porterait bien mieux.

S'il était dit que la lignée de Durïn devait s'éteindre, alors ainsi soit-il. Mais il ne le ferait pas sans combattre ni sans venger ses ancêtres. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à provoquer l'Orc Pâle dans un duel à mort, un cor résonna dans la plaine.

- Par Elendil ! hurla quelqu'un en guise de cri de guerre.

Ils surgirent alors de nulle part : des elfes et, plus surprenant encore, des Hommes. Habillés de sombres vêtements adaptés à la marche et aux combats, accompagnés d'une armée à cheval venue de Lorien, les Dúnedains prirent part au combat. Avec à leur tête, le regard flamboyant d'une détermination sans limite, celui que Thorïn avait désigné comme un futur souverain.

Le Roi sous la Montagne comprit alors une chose. Il ne mourrait pas, il ne devait pas mourir : pas ici, ni de cette façon. Pas alors qu'il lui restait encore quelqu'un à croire en lui.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ~ (la partie sur l'or qui devrait être remplacé par l'amitié, vous l'aurez deviné, j'ai été inspirée par le passage post-bataille avec la discussion Thorïn/Bilbo)  
**

**La suite arrive demain. Et après-demain, la fin de ces petits drabbles...  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi ~~**

**Merci à Aschen et little-road pour leurs reviews. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction : comme vous avez pu le constater, ça se finit bien. J'aime trop les fins à l'américaine u_u  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le lendemain avait été dur, très dur.

Certes, ses neveux et lui-même avaient survécus mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde : Thorïn était accablé par les morts à perte de vue au pied de son royaume. Néanmoins le retour impromptu du Hobbit réussit à lui redonner le sourire tandis que le Dúnedain venait enfin lui demander une audience dans la salle du trône provisoire - le véritable trône étant pour le moment en reconstruction après le passage de Smaug.

- Je dois vous parler en privé, déclara-t-il alors que tant d'autres attendaient depuis plus longtemps de le voir.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna l'héritier de Durïn.

- Mais-

Daïn fut réduit au silence par un regard noir bien senti, étrangement semblables à l'expression "si ses yeux étaient des flèches...". Avec force grognements, les demandeurs d'audience furent tous mis à la porte. Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux eut refermé derrière lui et que les deniers pas se furent évanouis dans les couloirs, Aragorn n'hésita pas une seconde. Il s'avança jusqu'à Thorïn, qui n'eut pas le temps de se lever, mit un genou à terre et l'embrassa. Les mains calleuses du nain glissèrent dans les cheveux encore poisseux de sang du rôdeur, caressèrent sa mâchoire avant de se poser sur les joues mal rasées. Le souffle court, ils finirent par s'écarter, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

- J'ai cru vous avoir perdu, chuchota Aragorn.

- Je ne suis plus perdu, plus maintenant, répliqua l'héritier de Durïn avec une infinie tendresse. Plus depuis que vous m'avez retrouvé...

* * *

**Ils ont droit à un peu de tendresse après autant de galère, je pense, les pauvres. J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plus.  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine pour le point final de cette fanfiction !  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello ~~**_  
_

**Voici un petit drabble de fin ouverte, faisant écho au tout premier de cette série. Merci à Aschen et little-road pour leurs reviews.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D  
**

* * *

_Soulagement. Bien-être. Amour._

Trois émotions, si semblables, firent briller le regard du Roi sous la Montagne juste avant que celui-ci ne ferme les paupières. Il n'aurait jamais cru connaître ça : des sentiments quasi-incontrôlables à l'encontre d'un _humain_. Même si dans le cas présent, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple humain mais d'un descendant des rois de Numenór (qu'il avait aimé avant même de connaître son ascendance, néanmoins, il s'agissait d'un détail qu'il préférait oublier). Tandis que le rôdeur lui murmurait à l'oreille des phrases qui le firent frissonner, Thorïn se promit une chose avant de se laisser emporter par une vague de plaisir.

Aragorn l'avait remis sur son trône. Il lui ferait regagner le sien.

* * *

**THE END (clin d'œil à Aschen)  
**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite série de drabbles.**

**Review ? :3 (allez, une dernière pour la route !)  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


End file.
